jamesbondfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Stirb an einem anderen Tag (Film)
Stirb an einem anderen Tag ist der 20. von EON produzierte offizielle Bondfilm. Er kam am 28.11.2002 in den deutschen Kinos u.a.. Filmdaten * Drehbeginn: 14. Januar 2002 * Studio/Verleih: MGM (Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer) Inhalt Bond wird bei einer Mission in Nordkorea, wo er sich als Diamantenhändler ausgibt und Blutdiamanten gegen Waffen eintauschen will verraten. Bei dem Versuch zu entkommen tötet er Colonel Moon und wird von dessen Vater, General Moon, gefangen genommen. Nach monatelanger Gefangenschaft unter harter Folter wird Bond gegen Moons Handlanger Zao ausgetauscht. M hat diesen Austausch zugestimmt, da sie glaubt Bond hätte unter der Folter geheime MI6-Informationen preisgegeben. James wird auf Eis gelegt. Er flieht jedoch mit einem Trick aus seiner Quarantäne und fliegt auf der Suche nach Zao nach Kuba um herauszufinden wer ihn verraten hat. Auf Kuba lernt er die NSA-Agentin Jinx kennen und findet Zao in einer "Schönheitsklinik", wo Leute mittels Genmanipulation ein neues Aussehen und eine Identität bekommen können. Zao muss seine Genbehandlung unterbrechen und flieht vor Bond. Zurück bleiben einige Diamanten, welche Bond Zao bei seiner Flucht abgeknüpft hat. James kommt über die Diamanten auf den Milliardär Gustav Graves, welcher auf Island eine Diamantenmine betreibt. Er reißt zurück nach London um dort Graves zu begegnen. Im Fechtclub kommt es zwischen beiden zu einem Wettkampf, welcher etwas ausartet und wobei der halbe Fechtclub zerstört wird. Bond gewinnt den Fechtkampf und wird anschließend von M zu einem Treffen gebeten. M reaktiviert Bond als MI6-Agent und setzt ihn auf Graves an, da seine angeblich aus Island stammenden Diamanten mit afrikanischen Blutdiamanten identisch sind. James reist also nach Island, wo Graves in seinem Eispalast sein neustes Projekt "Icarus" der Welt vorstellen will. Dort trifft er erneut auf Jinx welche anscheinend auch auf Graves angesetzt wurde. Ebenfalls bei Graves ist Miranda Frost, eine MI6-Agentin welche im Auftrag M's seit Monaten Undercover als Graves Sekretärin arbeitet. Wenig später trifft auch Zao in Graves Diamantenmine ein. Bei der Begrüßung mit Graves wird schnell klar, das Graves in Wirklichkeit der totgeglaubte Colonel Moon ist, welcher sich lange vor Zao in der Genklinik eine neue Idendität verschafft hat. Frost vertraut inzwischen Bond an das sie ebenfalls für den MI6 arbeitet. Währendessen wird Jinx beim Versuch in die Diamantenmine einzudringen gefangengenommen. Bond befreit Jinx und kommt auf Graves wahre Identität. Er überrascht Graves und hofft auf die Unterstützung von Frost. Diese fällt Bond jedoch in den Rücken und outet sich als die damalige Verräterin in Nordkorea. Bond gelingt die Flucht, kehrt jedoch zum Eispalast zurück um erneut Jinx zu befreien, welche ebenfalls Miranda Frost in die Falle gegangen ist. Bond gelingt es nach einer Autoverfolgungsjagd auf dem Eis Zao zu töten und Jinx zu befreien. Graves ist inzwischen mit Icarus in Nordkorea um dort mit seiner Waffe das Minenfeld, welches Nord- und Südkorea trennt zu beseitigen und mit seinen Truppen einzumarschieren. Bond und Jinx gelingt es an Bord von Graves Flugzeug zu kommen und das Übel abzuwenden. Jinx ersticht Frost und Bond schleudert Graves in die Flugzeugturbine. Beiden gelingt es das brennende Flugzeug vor dem Absturz heil zu verlassen und finden sich mit einer Menge Diamanten im Bett wieder. Drehorte *Andalucía, Spanien - Cuba *Höfn, Island Graves - Eispalast *Hawaii, USA - Surfsequenz *Pinewood Studios, England - Innenaufnahmen *007 Stage - Innennaufnahmen Eispalast und weitere Drehorte in Spanien und England. Handlungsorte * Colonel Moons Basis, Nordkorea * Royal Navy Schiff, Hong Kong * Havana, Kuba * Los Organos, Kuba * Boeing 747 British Airways von Kuba nach Heathrow * Buckingham Palace, London * Fechtclub, London * Vauxhall Cross U-Bahn Station (Qs Labor), London * MI6-HQ, London * Eispalast, Island * US-Kommandobunker, Südkorea * Antonov An-124 über Nordkorea Anspielungen/Trivia * Die Panzersperren in Nordkorea sind das erste, was es nach der Gunbarrel-Sequenz zu sehen gibt. Auch in Der Hauch des Todes sah man zuerst Panzersperren, da allerdings auf Gibraltar. * Als Bond und seine Kollegen zu Beginn zum Helikopter laufen, trägt 007 eine AKS-74U. Dieselbe Waffe benutzte er auch sehr oft in GoldenEye. * Die Figur des Gustav Graves ist an Hugo Drax angelehnt. Allerdings nicht an die des Films, sondern die aus dem Roman Moonraker (Roman). Dort ist Drax ein Nazi, der sein Gesicht verändert hat und als adeliger Brite weiterlebt. Deshalb erinnert die lederne Uniform von Colonel Moon (der später zu Graves wird) an eine SS-Uniform. * Im Hintergrund auf der Basis in Nordkorea sieht man einen T-55-Panzer (z.B. in der Szene in der Zao mit einer AK-47 jagd auf Bond macht). Dieser Panzer ist der, der von Bond auch in GoldenEye benutzt wurde. * Nachdem er untersucht wurde, wacht Bond auf einem britischen Kriegsschiff wieder auf. Dies ist eine Anspielung auf Man lebt nur zweimal, wo Bond eine Schein-Beerdigung auf einem Kriegsschiff bekommt - Beide Male geschah dies im Hafen von Hong Kong. * Der Revolver, den 007 in Kuba benutzt, kam auch schon in Leben und sterben lassen vor. * Der Wagen, den Bond auf Kuba bekommt, ist ein Ford Fairlane Skyliner. In Feuerball wurde so ein Wagen von Graf Lippe gefahren. * Auf Kuba hält Bond ein Vogel-Bestimmungsbuch des echten James Bond in der Hand. * Als Jinx aus dem Meer kommt, ist dies klar und deutlich eine Anspielung auf James Bond jagt Dr. No, wo Honey Ryder aus dem Meer steigt. * Gustav Graves springt über London mit einem Fallschirm ab - er hat eine Union Jack (britische Fahne) als Motiv. Den selben benutzt Bond auch in Der Spion, der mich liebte. * Der Aston Martin Vanquish ist in der selben Farbe lackiert wie der Aston Martin DB5 aus Goldfinger, Feuerball, GoldenEye und Der Morgen stirbt nie. * In Qs Labor stehen das Krokodil-U-Boot und der Mini-Jet aus Octopussy, das Jetpack aus Feuerball, sowie die gefährlichen Schuhe von Morzeny aus Liebesgrüße aus Moskau. * Q sagt, dass er wie auch sein Vorgänger keine Witze über seine Arbeit macht. Das ist eine Anknüpfung an das Zitat von Q aus Goldfinger, mit dem er erklärt: "Was meine Arbeit angeht beliebe ich nicht zu scherzen,007!" * Mr. Kil ist eine Anspielung auf Odd Job. * Jinx fährt einen Ford Thunderbird, wie auch einige ihrer Kollegen (Felix Leiter in Goldfinger). * In dem Bericht, den 007 im Flugzeug über Graves liest, steht "Diamonds are forever" - der Originaltitel von Diamantenfieber. * Den Roman zum Film schrieb zum 3. mal Raymond Benson, der auf dem Drehbuch des Films basiert. Bei den Ian Fleming Romanen war es immer genau umgekehrt. Soundtrack Kategorie:Offizieller Film Kategorie:2000er-Film Kategorie:Film mit Pierce Brosnan Kategorie:Film mit Judi Dench